everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Nymphiana Mermaid's diary
Bursting The Bubble Mermaid or not, there's something I've always wanted to do, and that's become part of a hexciting story. From the Little Mermaid, my involvement in that story is second to none. On the bright side of not having a very important role in a story, I get to rewrite my own words and live by it, making it my own destiny. I am willing to shell out of this bland story to swim to the top of greatness. Chapter 1 During Swim Class in Grimmnastics, Kitty Cheshire would not touch the water. She prefered the tree over the water anytime of the day and I couldn't be more of the opposite. I love the water! It's so fascinating. Even the pool water feels like home. "Purr, you like the water?" Kitty Cheshire said backing away from the water. "It's so, dampening!" "Absolutely!" Surprised she didn't know that I am a water lover. "I'm the daughter of mermaid, of course I love the water. It's my home. My tranquility point." Kitty just smirked, phasing off in the distance. I had a bad feeling she was up to no good. But instead, I turned my attention back to the pool. Grazing my hand over the pool, I felt every trickle of water. I kept looking at my reflection but then I heard someone falling. It was clumsily Humphrey with a basket full of...golden eggs? Following him was a girl with the same thing in her hand. Somehow, she tripped over and tipped Humphrey. SPLASH! I fell in the pool. A hand reached out. "Do you need help? Are you ok?" Chapter 2 It was him! The boy I think is so ravishing! I led my hand to his and his strong grip pull me out of the water. "Are you ok Miss?" He said with a concerning but soft voice. "Thank you, I am okay. But that's weird." I said looking down at my shoes. He looked confused. "My mermaid's tail was suppose to appear. It appears when I go in large bodies of water." He smiled. "Maybe something blocked it. I'll be seeing you around...uhh?" Quickly I said, "Nymphiana Mermaid. And you?" "Redcliffe Knightley, son of the Red Knight." Redcliffe exclaimed loud and proud. "Nice meeting you mister Redcliffe." I giggled. He waved back at me while he walked away. Redcliffe is nice and so dashing. He could be the one to pick me up from the washed up shores. I was just gazing off as he walked away. A girl grabbed on his arm and lent her head on his broad shoulders. It was Eleancia...his current romance. Chapter 3 Redcliffe Knightley and Eleancia Prancer were known about all throughout the school from their "secret" relationship. Their secret relationship wasn't all that secretive as they thought. Each day they were seen close together, either talking or just sharing lunch together. Everyone knew about them. I forgot all about my friend dating Redcliffe. While I was the new girl, I did not know anyone who wasn't from the sea, I was unsociable for a time. Eleancia introduced herself to me in Muse-ic class, the classed we liked the least. Ever since, we've been close friends. In Swim Class, my new swim suit came in and it was bright in colors and designs of seahorses. The pattern remind me of my angelfish back home, Angelicia. She would've love this pool filled the brim on splashtastic waters. Chapter 4 I've become very hexcited for this swim meet. All nervousness came out of me like the Little Mermaid's voice. I hurriedly put on my swim suit and headed for the pool. In the bleachers, I saw my good friend Lucinda Umbra in the bleachers. The students around her were on the other two sides of her, no one was sitting next to her, except for Sophierel Angel. Right behind them were Eleancia Prancer and Redcliffe Knightley. Those two came to support me. I become so happy that a tear rolled down my cheek. Good thing my skin soaks up water fast. Chapter 5 My dad swim coach, Triton Mermaid, cheered me on. Having your father as your swim instructor can be overwhelming, but can bring joy at the same time. I placed my lucky charm bracelet on my wrist and looked at Lucinda Umbra. She was giving a smirk, showing little emotion as possible. The whistle blew to get the athletes in place. My feet were placed at the edge of the pool. I remembered what my father said about the starting position, "Always let you hands guide you." Both of my arms were ahead of my body and my hair pulled back. The ref yelled, "And...GO!" All of us dived in the pool. Splashes, waves and dampness came as I pushed through the rough waters. I could tell I was winning by the distant swimming sounds from my opponents. At the end of one side, I flipped and started for the other side. My arms were about to give in but I kept pushing myself. There! I did it! I touch the other side and came in first place. A hand reached out, this time it was a boy with a silver-shell crown on top of blue-green hair. "Wow!" He said smiling. "That was a great swim." His bright sea-foam green eyes glimmered in the light as he smiled. "Oh thank you so much. I mean...," a bubble came out of my mouth from the nervousness, "I had a lot of training over the years and it paid off." "A fellow mermaid representing our community. You will see Anchor Merman again if you keep this up." Anchor said handing me the medal for winning. I held up the medal to show my friends in the stands. Lucinda, Sopheriel, Eleancia and Redcliffe were all cheering for me. I felt like I made the sea proud. Maybe there's a story with swimming involved. Chapter 6 Hours later, my friends took me to the Multihex for a spellibration for winning the gold medal. Redcliffe bought a big tub of popcorn, drinks and candy for all of us. Lucinda paid for the tickets to see Furious Witch II: The Cursed. Eleanica got us the best seats and I got to sit next to my former crush, now best friend, Redcliffe. Anchor made a surprise visit to the movies. He came and sat down with all of us. Lucinda slid over for Anchor. I blushed as he greeted me. "Did I miss any part of the movie?" Anchor said reaching over for the popcorn that was in between Eleanica and Redcliffe. "It just started," I handed Anchor some of my drink from the popcorn he ate, "you're in luck." He looked at me with his washed eyes. "I sure am..." Anchor stated turning back to watch the movie after he stared into my eyes for what seems like forever. I put my back to the seat to enjoy the movie with my new found friends.Category:Diaries Category:Nymphiana Mermaid Logs